Creeping Through The Shadows
by Rainstorm-Mosspath
Summary: a Fanfic in Foxface's POV what was she thinking? how did she know how to creep around like that? well find out in this story! i have given Foxface a name obvouisly i mean she wouldn't call herself Foxface. anyway please R&R By Rainstorm! i don't own HG
1. Authors Note

Hey! I'm back! It's me again your favourite Hunger Games Fanfic writer! Ok as you probably gathered from the summery this is a story from Foxface's point of view and as you know in my other story I called her Amber so that's the name I'm sticking with! Anyway this story is going to start with the reaping, don't expect my chapters to me very long because as all the action seems to happen to Katniss, Peeta, Thresh or Cato we don't actually spend very long with Foxface! So most of this is guessing! I hope you like it. By the way the title comes from the fact that Foxface always creeps around and is very stealthy! Please keep reading and I hope you review!

**As always your faithful writer,**

**Rainstorm,**


	2. Help Me

Hello so first I have a prologue and don't review saying it was short because I like my prologues short. So here we go…

Help me

I lay wide-awake in bed thinking about everything that can go wrong. Lots, I suppose. Oh well. It's the reaping tomorrow. I pray it won't be me… I pray and I pray, it won't be me, ever, never let it be I.

I must have drifted off because I find myself locked inside a dark dream, there's a gong and a rush of voices and the stamp of feet. Then there's a loud noise and the sound of hysterical laughter, a golden mist surrounds me and I hear other people or other _things_ moving around. Then there's a bright green glow between a sandy colour and the golden mist. I hear a yell and then there's the shadowy shapes of, I think, trees. I see a tangle of roots and branches and packed up earth. Then the high-pitched screams of a fight, and a sound of crashing boots. A sent of berries and fresh blood then all goes dark. Next I see, it's the golden mist again and with it comes the panting of animals and the rough laboured breathing of a human. I hear more shouts and screams and an agonising tear at my skin then…

I wake covered in sweat breathing hard and I look around for the _things_ that made those sounds then I realised, It was just a dream. But I think, if that ever happened in real life, then I would have to say just two simple words,

Help me.


	3. The Perfect End To A Perfect Day

Heyo! These chapters will be really short so sorry but you know not everything has to be long in this life! Ready too see Amber (Foxface) in action? Well you don't have a choice. Because you're reading about her… now!

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. THE HUNGER GAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

End to a perfect day

It's morning. The sun is out and I think that this is such a perfect day, and then I remember. It's the reaping. My name is Amber and I'm fifteen. My dark dream comes back to me, but I push it out of my mind. Best get something to eat before the reaping begins. As this is District 5 our reaping is quite early on as they try to stagger them throughout the day. District 1 first, and District 12 last. I put on a pale red and orange dress that sets off my flowing red hair and amber eyes perfectly. If I am to be picked then I want to look good to get sponsors, but that's no way to think. Mother will already be down in the square she never waits for me. I'm an only child so there's no one for me to worry about. Except my friends. Well I say _friends_ I mean more like my three or so friends. I'm not easy to trust apparently I'm sly and elusive and I don't talk much. My three _friends_ are, Sally and Samion, the twins who aren't afraid of anything, not even me, and Maria, who I've known since I was just a little kid. If any of them were to be picked it would be the twins their family is huge so they might need to buy tessera just to stay alive and worst of all they could both be chosen as brother and sister. But the odd are that one of the older children with a big family will be chosen. My name is only in there, oh let's see hmmm… I think it might be…. Four! Because I'm fifteen my name's in there four times. I guess the odds are with me, I suppose. But never count on luck it will always let you down.

We're in the square, and Lilly Watcher, the Capitol representative steps onto the stage and shakes her head, it's actually a pretty normal colour considering she's from the Capitol.

"Well then people, it's time to announce the Tributes for District 5!" yeh umm we know that this is District 5 Lilly!

" First we have to announce the girl for this District!" No way! I would never have guessed that I turn to look at Maria, " I think that Lilly may be a bit silly, don't you?" I whisper too her.

" Definitely, do you think she's drunk?" Maria is trying not to giggle.

" Nope, I think she's just stupid!" we both smother the giggles that rise in our throats but they might just be because of nerves.

" Well I'll just pull out the name then…"

"Get on with it Lilly! We know what your going to do we aren't blind!" I whisper fiercely to Maria. She grinned, broadly.

" right and this year the district 5 tribute, who I must say I've never met, but I'm assured she's charming…" hurry up! The tension's killing me.

" It's Amber Dennhark!"


	4. why is it always me?

Time for chapter two! Sorry that last chapter was so short but there was nothing much too write for that one, hopefully this one will be longer! Thanks too my reviewers even Mosspath. Especially to Hungergamesfan51 and Lolipop9466!

_**Why is it always me?**_

Why is it always me? That's my first thought and then I think, hang on! I've been picked! Maria looks at me and I see that her face is a deathly white. "Up you go Amber! Good luck!" her voice trembles as she tries not to cry. I try to look unfazed as I step up. Lilly then says something amazing,

"Yey, hello Amber!" I feel my lips curve into a broad smile. Trust Lilly!

"Now! Do we have any volunteers?" no one moves.

"Right! Well, then Amber! You're now the District 5 tribute!" I'd kind of guessed Lilly!

"Soooooooooooooooo now it's time for the boy tribute!" No way Lilly! "Right this time it's, Aiden Sandler!" Who on Earth? Never heard of him! I crane my head and see an ashen skinned boy with dark brown hair and green eyes step forward.

"Amazing! This year we have, Amber and Aiden!" Lilly is the only one to laugh at her own joke. Aiden and I shake hands and the mayor reads the treaty of treason, a dull lecture about the capitol and the uprising.

I'm sitting in the Justice building waiting for my visitors. First comes my Mother, all she has to say to me before she breaks down into tears is, "remember I love you, Amber!" then she runs away sobbing. I don't even get a chance to say goodbye. Typical Mum. My next visitor is Maria,

"I'm so, so sorry Amber!"

"What for it wasn't your fault?!"

"I don't know! It's just…" she trails off, then takes a small silver chain off from around her neck. "Here!" she hands me the chain. "It's your district token, you remember you gave it too me when we were Five years old! I didn't add anything on just kept it as a simple chain with an A and an M on! Please wear it! Please Amber!"

"Of course I will Maria!" she starts drying as she fastens it round my neck. We hug each other until my last two visitors come so she leaves me in peace with the last parting words, "Remember me, Amber! Please?"

"Of course! Goodbye!"

My last two visitors are the twins, "Good luck Amber!" they always speak together.

"Yes thanks! Look out for me won't you? On screen?"

"Of course! As long as you remember us!"

"Always!" and then they're hurried away and I might never see any of them again.

The train that takes the tributes up to the capitol has just arrived and, as the first time I'd seen it, it took my breath away. All the trains were different, but ours was a pale emerald green, and it was very sleek and smooth. As we climbed in the temperature changed dramatically, our district is rather cold, and this train was practically boiling. Lilly shepherds us down a corridor off the side of the Tribute Train, and we see that's it's covered in doors, well not covered but all along the length are doors symmetrically spaced and in perfect condition. We stop at a pale blue door marked with a B and Lilly pushes this open and says,

"Here you go Aiden, these are your rooms, I'll be back in a minute to collect you for dinner but now I'll leave you to get changed." She motions with her hand to me and starts off toward the end of the corridor. We stop near the very end next to a pale orange door with a G on, and she pushes it wide and herds me in.

"Right like I said to Aiden in a moment I'll be back to collect you for dinner but in the mean time you can have a wash and get changed into something more… suitable." I glance down at my dress, which is wrinkled from where I've been sitting down and is stained with tear marks.

"Ok." I step delicately into the room and am rewarded with a view of the mountains and fields before the train zooms away at around 300 MPH if you ask me. I look round the room and I take in the details, thick green carpet, almost like grass, magenta curtains and scarlet bed sheets, I take a tentative step toward a door in the wall and as I push it open I see a blue and white bathroom with an arch type thing next to the shower. I step back out and go toward the huge chest of drawers and I pull out a pale blue top with black trousers and I put on some sturdy boots that come up to my shins. A moment after I've done this Lilly nocks on my door and trills,

"It's time for dinner Amber! I hope you're ready!" oh great I get too spend dinner with Miss silly and Mr Gloom.

I walk into the large compartment that is the dinner room, there's a table next to the wall that's piled high with food. I see Lilly and Aiden next to a man and a woman that I know are our mentors I've seen them every year, at the reaping. The man is called Danien and the woman, Scarlet. Lilly starts off the discussion by asking if we want to be coached together or separately,

"Separately if you don't mind, Aiden." I say quickly

"Nope that's fine with me!" he looks kind of relieved that I won't see him when he's being totally helpless.

"Right, now we've got that sorted let's eat!" Lilly just can't help being bright and bouncy even when there's nothing to be happy about can she?

A white robed man steps forward and in his hands are plates of food, he puts them down on the table and then goes back for more. Once the table is covered in food he backs away into a corner. Aiden and I just stare stupidly at the food; I've never seen so much on one table. Lilly digs straight in and helps herself to whatever she pleases. I take spoonfuls of vaguely recognisable food and I eat ravenously, breakfast seems a long time ago. The food is rich, though, and I feel slightly sick, Aiden also looks queasy. We have three hours until we reach The Capitol. I go back to my room and peel off my clothes. I climb into bed, after choosing from one of the numerous nightgowns in the drawers. I need my rest.

After what seems no time at all, I wake. For a moment I feel like im back home, then it all comes flooding back. I think about what to put on, I'm no glamour puss, but I must look good, there will be camera's at the station, and the people watching would be the people betting on me, or my sponsors. I finally decide on my reaping dress, as it isn't dirty or crumpled. It makes me look much more beautiful and elegant than I really am. The crowd are cheering and we haven't even stepped out of the doors. I go into the main carriage to see Aiden and Lilly standing behind Scarlet and Danien. Aiden is wearing his Reaping outfit as well. I put my chain back on and pull it back out of the dress so everyone can see it. As we get out of the train the crowd whoops and whistles, they yell our names and call us by our district. Lilly shepherds us into a giant room with marble pillars. We head toward a tinted glass door; there are shadows moving around behind it. But when we get round there there's nothing. We head toward a big glass box and as we step into it I realise it's an elevator. Lilly taps the number five and we shoot upwards. I don't like the feeling and I think that I've left my stomach behind. Felling sick again we walk down a green carpeted corridor and stop beside two doors facing each other. "This one is yours Amber," she indicates the one on the right, " This is yours Aiden." The one on the left. " My room is just down the hall and I'll fetch you when you're wanted for stylising. Bye now!" she trots off down the hall and vanishes behind a corner. I glance at Aiden. " Well, I'll see you then…" Aiden looks at me and then starts as he realises what I've said.

" Yeh, I guess, bye." He opens the doors and, shoulders slumped, walk into the room and without looking back closes the door in my face.

A/N

**Sorry it's not very long but because we don't know anything about Foxface until the moments of the games there's not much actually too write. I hope you will continue reading and I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been busy at school and stuff. Anyway I hope you read on! Please review! Just one click then type! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway I hopefully will update soon… **

**Rainstorm**


	5. a descision

Heyoz guys I think this one will be short because I have absolutely no idea what-so- ever as too what too write so please bear with me.

**Anyway I have an announcement to make Mosspath and I have made an account on fiction press I think it is and we are called Blaze-Brook, I hope you will read our stories on there. Anyway enjoy my fantastic words. **

**Oh and sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've had loads and loads and loads of homework so…**

A costume

That night I think about all that happened to me. The odds are that I'll die, but I'm not going to give in yet. Tomorrow I will see all the other tributes in person for the parade. I wonder who my stylist will be; I wonder what my costume will be? Our district generally gets dressed in green, black or silver to represent the fact that we turn junk into jewels, well, not jewels exactly but useful items. The jobs are actually quite well paid because there is a lot for our district to do. We get given all the junk from all the districts _and _the Capitol! Although some of the districts, like eleven and twelve don't throw much away, twelve only throws away things that can only be turned into tins or something, where as The Capitol and districts one and two throw a lot away because, well, then can just afford too…

Yawning I climb into the soft new bed I have been given for the following weeks in the Capitol before the Games and I settle down to sleep…..

When I wake I take in all my new surroundings. Just like in the corridor the carpet is green, there are a great many buttons on the wall, a huge wardrobe next to it and another door opposite me. I go through and find a huge plush bathroom. The shower has a panel with a lot of buttons on and a loo and sink. On the wall opposite there is a gold, I think it is actually pure gold, panel. On the panel there are more buttons on which say what they are for.

I strip off and climb into the shower and press things until I get the water exactly the right temperature, our shower at home works but it isn't this fancy!

I begin to wrap myself in a towel when I notice a couple of the labels in the buttons on the golden panel, one says hair dry and the other says warm dry. I press my hand onto the hair dry button and immediately my hair is dried and combed! The other when I press it, it feels as if my body has been wrapped in a warm shroud and I'm instantly dry and warm. What the Capitol has managed to do with its technology is astounding.

When I open the huge wardrobe and start to pick from the huge amount of clothing they have given me.

In the end I pick a simple green short-sleeved top and combats.

At breakfast Lilly explained that we would have this entire day to get ready for the parade. We separate and Scarlet leads me out of our section of the building and into another wing with several doors along the length of it. We reach the one with the number eleven on it and she turns away and says,

" Don't worry." Before I can ask what she means Scarlet has walked away and so I turn and push open the door. I am rewarded with the sight of three brightly coloured people, at least I think they're people. I've certainly never seen people like this. They are plastered in make up and odd clothes and strange hair. One of them had green lips and bright blue hair.

"What's wrong darling?" One of them a fat lady with orange hair and bright pink nails says to me.

" Huh?"

" Are- You- okay?" great now she's speaking as if I'm deaf!

" I can hear you know!" I snap

" Sorry!" she giggles. How dare she! Laugh at me?

" We need to get to work!" this time it was the single man. He had long red, flecked with yellow, hair.

" Get to work?"

" Yes, we need to prepare you before you meet your stylist, Claudauon. We're your prep team!" Claudauon! What a name! Poor man.

"Ok…" they start work on my body and in what seems like hours and hours and hours and hours, but what is actually only three, my stylist, Claudauon, walks in. he's a new stylist, although obviously not new to cosmetics, his hair is blue his eyes are red and his lips and nails are green.

"Right then, Amber, come and have a talk with me." We go over to the small couch in the corner and the prep team walks out of the other door.

" Well now, Amber, what sort of thing were you thinking about?" I answer truthfully and honestly so together we decide on a costume.

**A/N**

**Sorry that wasn't long it was very short but I had no inspiration. Just too let you know you pronounce the stylists name like this,**

**Claw-Dow-on**

**Anyway I hope you'll review and I promise (finger crossed) to make the next one longer, (smiles evilly)**


	6. a Parade, Scored

A/N hey guys I'm back, this chapter is also going to be short because it's like a sort of mini chapter and all that happens is that the parade and they get their scores kind of like the one I wrote in Never To Know anyway I hope you like it and please when you review don't flame me for making it short! And most of the scores that I give the tributes will be fictional because I don't actually have the book on me as I write this but please try to keep up with me. Thanks and please read. By the way this is all made up, as we don't actually know what happens to them but hey hopefully it'll make sense. By the way now I will give every tribute a name well, they are the exact names of the ones from Never To Know. So after all that come to the conclusion, this will be a very short chapter.

A parade, scored

My nerves are on edge so much I'm shaking. My costume entirely consists of a foil like substance with a green felt headdress and black shoes. My dress that is tight until it reaches my knees where it swirls around my ankles. Aiden is wearing black with a silver headpiece.

I watch as district one role out in their silver carriage and lipizzaner horses and my heart is thumping so loudly in my chest that I think my family back in District Five will hear it!

The girl from District One looks very sleek and shiny in a gold patterned dress with silver and white accessories, the boy has white and silver that tries to show how well muscled he is. Those tributes will probably get a lot of sponsors.

The others seem to, well, parade past.

Two has dark clothing making them look threatening

Three wears grey to represent factories

Four bright green with blue and white swirls, they fish

Then it's our turn, getting into our bright green carriage and strawberry roan horses our costumes flash in the twilight sun. The crowd screams and yells our District numbers and our names. Aiden turns and looks at me his face a strange colour, kind of between grey and green.

Finally our deadly moments have finished and District six rolls out its carriage to applause. What I've noticed that you couldn't hear on telly was the reactions of the crowd. The first few districts the _Careers_ get the loudest reaction. After that the applause dies down until when you get to Twelve they hardly ever clap, Twelve never makes it.

As Ten rolls out I feel the butterflies again even though my moment is over. I don't know why but I feel as if something is coming. We are all huddled around the corner from the arena where the parade is held. Ten comes round the bend and the girl practically falls out. I can hear the screams for District Eleven by now it's not as loud as before as obviously but it's still quite loud I bet we'll be able to hear quite easily when it's District Twelve's turn. The cries will be almost non-existent. Eleven rounds the bend and I know that any moment now District Twelve will be appearing in the arena and the crowd will die down.

There is a silence so deafening from behind the walls and I think that the tributes must have just come through. Obviously they're costumes are so strange that no one can speak. Then just as I'm about to turn to Aiden to comment there is a deafening round of screams and yells that I can hardly hear my self-think. I make out what they are saying, things like,

"Go District Twelve!" And

"YEAH!" and other things besides the crowd are calling their names that I can't quite make out. As they come round the corner I can only stare in shock and disbelief. Their costumes are stunning, quite literally eye catching.

They are bright jewels in a puddle of murky water. A light in the darkness. Obviously that fire isn't real fire just another one of the Capitol's inventions, they're capes and headdresses are alight but they aren't burnt. The rest of their costume is black and they are absolutely stunning no question the favourites this year. The looks on the faces of Districts one and two are absolutely priceless. They share a look of rage and disbelief.

That evening all people can talk about is the parade. The next day we have training. Three days before we meet the Gamemakers. Get tested. And scored.

The next morning I am not looking forward to the training. So I really don't want to get out of bed. Eventually when I can stay no longer I get up and put on the outfit at the end of my bed, a light orange top with pale green combats.

After breakfast Lilly, Scarlet and Danien led the way down to the basement area where I would spend the next three days training. When we get down there most of the other Districts are already there. I saw the tough looking District two Tributes and the glamorous District One's. District Twelve weren't there yet though. We were lead to one side away from the others and Scarlet whispers to us,

"Don't give anything away about your strengths and weaknesses, don't show your best until the Gamemakers come." Danien added his own remarks,

"Don't talk to any other tributes unless you can help it, you might let something slip." And then they were gone down the corridor and out of sight with Lilly doing her funny little skipping run after them.

When all the tributes were assembled, with the District one and two tributes giving the Twelve's dirty looks. I get a close look at them this time. The girl her name just doesn't stick with me but, she looks a little taller than me and we have the same build with small shoulders and delicate features. The boy is sturdy with wide shoulders and his colouring is completely different to the girls, he has Ash blonde hair and blue eyes she has dark, dark brown/ black hair and dark eyes.

The head trainer, Atala steps forward and begins to outline the rules of training. We are not aloud to train with any of the other tributes; there are assistants on hand if we want to train with a partner. Other than that we are aloud to go to any station we want.

Aiden and I separate and I head towards the knife-throwing stand as I think I might as well start somewhere. I decide to size up my opponents. So I make a list in my mind about the ones that I think will be the most threatening to me in the arena.

District 1: the boy is broad shouldered and looks strong

District 1: the girl looks sweet and stylish with bright green eyes and long wavy blonde hair.

District 2: both of them are well built.

No point surmising the district three's,

District 4: anyway they are also both distinctly careers.

The next district that seems to have anyone worth fearing is 11, with the boy being at least seven feet tall and built like a bull.

District twelve has no big threats but the boy has a definite air of strength, while the girl although small looks like a survivor.

That night I think about the last few days, all the weird and wonderful, defiantly _**not **_wonderful, things that have happened to me.

Two days later and it's the dawn of the day when I will have to show the Gamemakers what I can do. I'm quite good at throwing knives and I know how to camouflage myself well. But will that win me any points with the Gamemakers?

I'm standing outside the room where we trained and will go into to be viewed by the Gamemakers. Aiden is currently in there and will probably be done any minute. I'm just starting to relax slightly when a loud voice rings out,

" Amber Dennhark!" My heart immediately leaps into my mouth. I stagger forward and open the tinted glass doors. Inside is a miraculously clear space where before had been weapons and other things. The Gamemakers are staring intently at me. I go over to the knife area and take a bundle and begin throwing them at dummies and targets I score an average of about 3 every 5 shots. The Gamemakers are nodding and writing things down. I walk towards the camouflage area and paint my skin so that I am almost invisible against the leafy background. This goes on for sometime while I show any skill that I have any talent at, which is not much. Eventually they dismiss me and I make my way to and out of the door and up the elevator to my level.

That night they show the scores of all the tributes now to get a name for my enemies!

The careers traditionally get an 8-10 score and the rest of the districts usually get 1-7 but sometimes this changes. They put a picture of the tributes faces along with their names and then their score. They start with the boy tributes.

I discover most of the tributes names then but some still allude me.

1. Phoenix 9

1. Glimmer: 8

2. Cato: 10

2. Clove: 10

3. Ray: 4

3. I don't catch her name, also a 4

4. Marvin: 9

4. Maya: 8

5. 4

5. Amber: 6, I don't think that's too bad considering I'm not really skilled with any sort of weapon.

6. Aiden: 3 poor boy

6. 3

7. 3

7. 3

8. Dahlia: 2

8. 4

9. Jedlay: 6

9. Joanna: 3

10. Scott: 5

10. Sarah: 3

11: Thresh: 10, not really surprising is it?

11. Rue: 7 amazing for such a little girl.

12. Peeta: 8 I thought there was something about him

12. Katniss: 11.

_Eleven! Eleven! _I can't believe it! It's like the highest score you can get well, 12 is but 11! Second highest! How did she manage that?! What did she show them? I think that because of her stunning outfit and miraculous score all the careers will be out to get her.

Aiden meanwhile is still contemplating.

"Well done." I try to sound reassuring but I think something in my voice makes him look up.

"Nah I did rubbish but you, you got a good mark half! And how did Katniss get that eleven?" that's just what I was thinking .

"Yeh, well, most of them beat me. Even that little twelve year old Rue!" this seems to conquer him. I announce that I am going to go to bed and stumble out of the room and down the corridor into the darkness of sleep in my Capitol bed. My dremas filled with numbers and pictures.

A/N

**Ok I think that may just have been one of my longer chapter but hey! Anyway I hope you will review and read on I will try and update quickly but I have about five stories on the go as I and Mosspath now have an account on on there our Pennames are, Blaze-Brook. I'm Brook Mosspath is Blaze please have a look at our stories on there. I hope you liked that chapter and will read my other stories on both accounts! bye-bye for now!**


	7. Authors note two

Sorry guys this is just an authors note. Did I get you excited? Anyway I d like writing anyway don't I? Anyway, there I go again, I know everyone is asking me to update quickly but I can't do it that quickly because I have about five stories on the go. One on fictionpress and three here on fanfiction, then I have the one I share with Mosspath so that's five stories. I have to alternate between which ones I write so please hang with me I'm going as fats as I can. I promise I will update as soon as I can!

**Oh and a big thanks to:**

**Hungergamesfan51**

**Lolipop9466**

**Fattiboombah**

**Peetamellarklove**

**Theothercullen427**

**And last but not least, d**

**I'm sorry to any other reviewers who read this and they aren't on the list, not including, who do you think? Which is Mosspath, because you hadn't reviewed when I was writing this so sorry about that but your reviews are appreciated!**

**Now I will update as soon as I can!**


	8. Interviews

Hey again it's me kinda obviously. Anyway, next chapter, the interviews. This is gonna be basically the same as the one in never to know but will probably be shorter.

Oh and I have a new poll who do you want Katniss to be with? Please vote now! And I'm gonna skip the bit's where she is preparing for the interviews coz I'm bored of that. So we are just going to skip ahead to the actual interviews hope you don't mind! I have basically copy and pasted this from never to know. But please read it because it will be different.

Interviews

Today we have our interviews and I have to spend time preparing for them. Eight hours to be precise better start now…

Caesar Flickerman steps onto the stage and into view. This year his hair and lips are a cold blue colour it looks pretty garish actually. He starts with a few jokes that make the audience laugh but I'm too tense to laugh. As usual he starts with district 1, girl. So first up is Glimmer. Her dress is gold and see through, just a little too revealing for my liking. She answers every question in a sweet voice and obviously that appeals the crowd. Phoenix is in silver shirt and white trousers. He tries to appear tough but well mannered. It's Clove's turn and you can see her mentor and stylist thought she was too tough to be sweet, dressed in black she looks strong. I listen with interest to her interview but the answer that sticks most in my mind is,

"What would be your greatest advantage in the Games?"

" Ah, now that would be telling." Her voice is cold and hard, and those six words are more threatening than anything I've ever heard before. Cato is the same. Maybe more threatening but he doesn't look as agile as Clove. District 3's interviews pass without any meaning or value. Maya and Marvin, the other Careers, aren't as terrifying as the other four but still hold power. Then it's our go.

I'm first I step up the stage in a silver and green dress. Caesar shakes my hand and asks me questions, I try to remain sly and elusive.

" Well, Amber. How have you found the Capitol so far?"

" …Intriguing…"

" And what have you been most impressed with?"

" The way people dress, it's interesting." I keep my voice neutral and try to answer with as little about myself as I can. I don't want the others knowing all about me.

"So, training how did that go?"

" It was… different." I'm running out of ideas now.

" So, Is it very different from what you're used to?"

" Very."

" And the question, what will be your greatest advantage in the Games?" Quick think of an answer!

"I can be different than the others." What a lame answer! But it seemed to do the trick. Caesar asked me questions until the buzzer went and Aiden took my place.

I kind of zone out until the interviews slip by lasting what seems like seconds instead of minutes. Rue has a gossamer gown complete with wings and Caesar is very sweet with her. Again it's that one question that makes me pay attention.

" What will be your greatest advantage in the Games?"

" I'm very difficult to catch, and if they can't catch me they can't kill me, so don't count me out." She seems so earnest, but she doesn't really have a chance.

" I wouldn't in a million years."

Thresh seems just like Cato but he only answers with a Yes or a No, however hard Caesar tries to get longer answers out of him, he can't. Next up is Katniss. I really listen now. She's the best contestant in the games so I want to find out as much about her as I can, I notice what Katniss is wearing, it's a dress covered in jewels and her skin is golden.

" So Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from District 12, what's impressed you most since you arrived here?" she hesitates before answering,

" The Lamb Stew." Caesar and the audience laugh.

" The one with the dried plums?" she nods, "Oh, I eat it by the bucketful!" he turns to one side and puts his hand on his stomach, " It doesn't show does it?" the audience laughs and screams there reassurance. " Now Katniss, when you came out for the opening ceremonies my heart actually stopped. What did you think of that costume?"

" You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" the audience laughs.

" Yes start then."

"I thought Cinna was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costume I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe I was wearing it. I can't believe I'm wearing this either, I mean look at it!" she lifts the skirt up and spreads it out. The audience _oohs_ and_ ahs. _There's a movement on the stylist's table but I miss what it is. Katniss spins in a circle and the audience screams.

" Oh, do that again!" Caesar implores, so Katniss lifts up her arms and spins around the more she spins it seems like she's being engulfed in flames. Then she stops and clutches Caesars arm. " Don't stop!"

" I have to, I'm dizzy!" she's giggling now.

Caesar wraps his arm around her. " Don't worry I've got you. Can't have you following in your mentors footsteps!" as the view switches to Haymitch, I realise he's referring to the day of the reaping when Haymitch stage dived, he waves away the camera's and points them back at Katniss. " It's alright, she's safe with me. So, how about that training score. E-le-ven. Give us a hint what happened in there." She bit her lip and glance's at the Gamemakers. " Um… all I can say is, I think it was a first." The camera view switches to the Gamemakers and we see they're nodding and chuckling.

" You're killing us! Details, details!" Caesar actually looks like he's in pain.

" I'm not supposed to talk about it right?" this is addressed to the balcony where the Gamemakers sit. One of then a tall man shook his head and looking extremely earnest says, " She's not!"

" Thank you. Sorry. My lips are sealed."

" Lets go back, then, to the moment they called your sisters name at the reaping. And you volunteered. Can you tell us about her?" Katniss again hesitates and in a small voice she answers,

" Her name's Prim. She's just twelve. And I love her more than anything."

" What did she say to you? After the Reaping?"

" She asked me to try really hard to win." The audience seems frozen.

" And what did you say?"

" I swore I would."

" I bet you did." Then the buzzer goes off. " Sorry we're out of time. Best of luck, Katniss Everdeen, tribute of District Twelve." The audience claps loudly and continues until Peeta steps up.

I don't really listen as he isn't one of the main contestants but when the audience starts to go quite I tune in. Caesar has just asked him if he has a girlfriend at home, here I mean. Peeta is silent but gives a shake of head but his eyes are troubled.

" Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?"

Peeta sighs and says, " Well, there's this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't even know I was alive until the reaping." Ouch now that's sad! The crowd also murmurs their sympathy.

" She have another fellow?"

" I don't know, but a lot of boys like her," replies Peeta

" So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh? Caesar encourages

" I don't think it's going to work out. Winning… won't help my case." Replies Peeta.

" Why ever not?" You can tell that Caesar and the audience are mystified. Peeta blushes Brilliant red and stutters his reply,

" Because… because… she came here with me."

He means Katniss! How! Is he pretending, or. But no that look is real. I crane my head to glance at Katniss. Her face is beginning to turn pink and her mouth is open. When she sees that the camera is fixed on her she drops her head but I can see her muscles tighten.

." Oh, that is a piece of bad luck." Caesar sounds absolutely agonised the crowd seem the same.

" It's not good."

" Well I don't think any of us can blame you. It'd be hard not to fall for that young lady. She didn't know?"

" Not until now." Katniss's eyes flicker upward and I see many emotions in her eyes

" Wouldn't you love to pull her back out here and get a response?" the audience screams, " Sadly rules are rules, and Katniss Everdeen's time has been spent. Well best of luck to you, Peeta Mellark, and I think I speak for all of Panem when I say all of our hearts go with yours." The applause is deafening and Peeta chokes out a final,

"Thank you." And sits down. We stand for the anthem then file out. The main screen above our heads is dominated by a view of Katniss and Peeta, they're heads are only a metre apart but that now seems miles. Then anthem finishes. And we are lead backstage.

Ok really short I know. But I just couldn't be bothered to make it longer and id you know I have written like three chapters today! I'm really proud of myself. Anyway, I sure like that word don't I? Next chapter is when the games start. I'll try not to be as lazy but it might take a long time for me to update! Anyway please review!!! Pppppppplllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**XXRainstormXX**

_**Review!**_


	9. so sorry

Ok, sorry guys, this story is like probably not gonna be continued… I know not many people actually read it and I kinda lost the will to carry on! I just have no ideas and…just writing what happened in the book from another point of view…I just don't really want to carry on…I have no ideas…because I've been working on three new stories, What If? Organisation 13 goes Camping and another one that I haven't (while writing this) decided the name, only one is published…(at the moment) but I want to get the others published as soon as I have more chapters written, so sorry for that…but not many people read my story anyways… so sorry again but I might continue so keep your eyes open if you actually care.


End file.
